Only Human
by MyNomDePlum
Summary: Emma Swan was only human, but the citizens of Storybrooke wanted a savior. She wasn't their savior, she was only human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter One has a trigger warning for describing an attempted suicide.**

I felt a tremor in my hand as I clutch on to the glass in my hand and looked at the reflection of my face in the apple cider.

I didn't recognize the woman that was staring back at me.

She wasn't The Savior that everyone had claimed that she was or the woman who made the right decision all those years ago about her son.

She was only human.

 _I'm only human._

I had been trying to take back my son and I wasn't even doing a good job of that!

I gave him up hoping to give him a better life. How can I be anybody's savior if I couldn't even save my kid?

The small white oval pills were in the other hand and I knew that it was now or never. "Bottoms up, Emma." I whispered to myself.

At that moment, I realized that I was the way I should always be which was alone.

I didn't give it a second thought before the pills were being swallowed down with the golden liquid.

The timing had to be perfect and I had a gut feeling that I'd screw that up too.

I don't know how much time had passed from the moment I decided to have that first glass to this moment right here.

I knew I'd had more than enough necessary and to make sure of it, I drank at least half it.

I collapsed onto the floor of the apartment I shared with Mary Margaret and my vision was becoming blurry.

The door opened and there were two distinct footsteps that were so easily recognizable.

One pair was from the woman I was supposed to save August and the town from.

The other pair was from Henry. "Emma? Emma!" Regina's voice became frantic as she knelt beside me to examine me closer.

Henry yelled, "Mom, wake up! What's wrong with her?"

I didn't want Henry to see me like this.

Their voices were beginning to fade out and I did everything I could to focus my eyes on their faces for one last time.

I wanted to tell Henry that everything was going to be okay.

I breathed what I believed to be my final breath.

I'm not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no savior. I'm only human.


	2. Chapter 2

I was lost in a place that only I was able to belong to and I was able to relive my attempt at ending my life. Oddly enough, it as peaceful and I didn't want to leave this place at all, wherever it was.

I actually belonged and it was okay to be alone. Alone. Henry.

Oh God, Henry. What had I done?

I heard a noise that sounded foreign to me at first, but then became a familiar sound. The beeping noise was one of the most obnoxious things in the world, but I was only happy that it was invented during the time when Henry was in the hospital. I felt myself slowly wake up and that beeping noise kept getting louder as I was getting my senses back.

The heart monitor kept speeding up faster and faster and I only had one person on my mind.

"Henry." I said groggily, but as clearly as I could manage. My eyes were moving around the room to find a glimpse of him, but I didn't see him. I tried to sit up, but I felt a soft touch press on my chest to get me to lie back down.

"Emma, Henry's with your parents. I didn't think it was appropriate to expose him to anymore events that could harm him further." Regina said softly and even though she had removed her hand, I still felt it there.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was alive when I shouldn't be. Great, I couldn't even kill myself the right way. I hurt Henry.

"I'm sorry." I slurred and did my best as I opened my eyees to focus on Regina.

"You should be, Miss Swan. This was your fault." She snapped.

"Not responsible." I responded to the best of my ability even though I could barely think let alone utter a word coherently.

"The moment you came into Henry's life was only the beginning of countless problems that you were going to cause. I knew that he was safer in my care than in yours. After all, why else would you give him up like that?"

I was a kid myself, how the hell was I going to take care of him? I wanted to yell that at Regina, but I just stayed quiet so I could listen.

"I don't know what caused you to want to take your life, but I can assure you that you won't be getting anywhere near Henry again. So when you recover, I expect you to pack your bags and leave Storybrooke. You can easily be replaced even if you are their Savior."

I'm not anybody's Savior, I'm just me. She was right because I was easily replaceable. She did replace me as Henry's mom because she was there for him for everything.

She stood up from her chair, "Before you leave though, I want you to make a public announcement to everyone in Storybrooke that you're leaving."

"No Regina, I won't."

She looked down at me and gripped onto my jaw tightly, but not enough to hurt. "That wasn't a request." She released her grip and part of me wanted her to not go away.

"You should've left me."

Before she walked out, she said, "You're right, I should have. I am The Evil Queen after all."

Henry was my kid even if I had to give him up. I thought that Regina and I were becoming friends. I didn't want to lose Henry because he gave me a purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina was not so quiet when she left Emma swan since she slammed the door loudly. She knew that if Emma had not been Henry's birth mother or the one who'd broken her curse, then she would not have taken such drastic measures to make sure that Henry was safe from Ms. Swan.

The moment she had held Henry in her arms when he was a baby when she might have truly believed that Henry was her happy ending. What made that woman delusional enough to think that she could just walk into Henry's life and try to replace her? She wasn't there when Henry cried from night terrors, had his first birthday, lost his first tooth, or had his first day at kindergarten.

She was known by all as The Evil Queen and she was going to show Emma Swan what evil truly was. As she continued to walk in the direction of her home, she heard yelling coming from behind her. She saw how those peasants that were known as the citizens of Storybrooke were outraged. They probably blamed her for Emma's poor decision. Their precious Savior was the one who should be blamed, not her.

The front door opened and angry voices flooded into the Mill's home. Henry was now sitting on the steps and saw his mom. He thought about how he really missed Emma and didn't fully understand why she wouldn't contact him. His mom told him that Emma didn't want him anymore like how she didn't want him when he was a baby despite what Emma had told him when she first met him. Henry was able to see through her lie and he knew that Emma loved him. She was his _real_ mom.

A smile had appeared on his face when he thought of a plan. He called his new mission Operation Swan and the goal to talk to Emma in the hospital. After, he would to ask her to help him save his mom from the angry people in his town even if she is The Evil Queen.

 **Flashback**

Henry and Regina were on their way to visit Emma at her apartment because Regina had finally agreed to let him stay there for the night. Regina had called Emma multiple times to make sure that she remembered, but it went to voicemail each time. Henry saw his his mom was becoming very impatient, but he was surprised when she didn't turn around and go back home.

This was so like Emma to not be punctual let alone forget that she had plans with Henry. Luckily, Regina was the opposite of her which was why she is the Mayor and why Swan is the Sheriff.

Regina and Henry were now in front of Emma's apartment door. It was too quiet inside which was unusual since music would be blasting loudly and an excuse for singing would be heard from Emma through the door.

She didn't bother knocking, so she used her magic to open the door. Henry ran ahead of her into the apartment and Regina followed him immediately when she heard his frantic voice.

Emma was lying on the ground motionless and Regina had easily concluded what had happened. Henry was calling her name and Regina knew it was up to her on whether Emma survived or not. She bent down to call Emma's name and when she was unresponsive, she immediately called for an ambulance. She told Henry to wait in Emma's room until the whole ordeal was over.

The ambulance had arrived fairly quickly, but she didn't think that it was fast enough for her liking. She yelled at the paramedics to quickly, but carefully get Emma onto a stretcher and inside the ambulance.

Although she was getting Emma to the hospital as fast as she could, she swore under her breath that she'd make Emma pay for causing Henry to feel that much pain. This could also be the tip of the iceberg that will lead Regina to destroying the image that Henry had of Emma being a hero.


	4. Chapter 4

I'd lost track of time of how long that I'd actually been in the hospital for let alone this uncomfortable bed. My bed at the apartment was a hell of a lot more comfortable and it didn't have this gross smell that hospitals specialize in. I looked down at the tray of hospital food that I was given and immediately went for the chocolate pudding.

It was the most delicious tasting thing that I had tasted and it was the one thing right now that had made me even slightly happy. I closed my eyes to think about the events that had brought me to the hospital and also Henry's reaction to it.

After I finished my pudding, I put it back on the tray, and pushed it away from me without causing it to hit anything. I wasn't one to express my emotions let alone verbalize them, but this was just too much.

I remembered the look on Henry's face when he found me. It had caused my heart to rip in two due to the scar that Henry would have to carry in his heart knowing that I was willing to leave him behind. What kind of mom was I if I was willing to selfishly abandon my son once again.

I sat up, hugged my knees close to my chest, and rested my chin on top of my knees. I felt tears stinging my eyes and I shut them to silently wish away this feeling. This was an emotion that I had not felt since Neil had left me and it was a memory that I kept buried deep in order not to feel it again.

As much as I despised the idea of leaving Henry behind and allowing Regina to abuse her power by having me make a speech in front of the entire town, she was right. I knew that she also loved Henry just as much as I loved him. Maybe Regina and I should raise Henry together instead of constantly fighting about who Henry will be better off living with.

Regina could be cold hearted and it made it possible to understand why people feared her, but she was also a woman who loved her son with her whole heart. I saw the way she looked at Henry and how she did truly love him when she said it. I knew that she did a wonderful job of raising Henry all on her own and I couldn't possibly believe what I would've done in her position.

I care about Henry just as much as she does and I want him to be happy. Maybe Henry would be a lot happier with Regina in the end. After all, even if he is my son, I barely know him. I hadn't been in his life for ten years and he still welcomed me into his life.

The more I thought about Regina, the more I had admired her as a person. Even if she did hate my guts right now, I felt deep down inside that she had to have a small amount of trust within me to let me spend time with Henry.

She would say when she got the chance how much she loved Henry and how she was all that she was all that he needed in life.

I felt the utmost respect for her and it felt like that admiration was becoming something a lot more. Could it be that I was actually gaining feelings for a woman who could easily rip my head off? I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry had started running down the sidewalk towards the hospital and all he could think about was how he was going to sneak into the hospital to see Emma. It didn't take him as long as he thought it would to reach the hospital.

The hospital lights were all on and when Henry stepped forward, the doors had automatically opened and he slowly walked in. There were not many staff members here late at night since it wasn't so busy. He had his back pressed against the wall and slowly looked around the corner to make sure someone wasn't coming.

The coast was finally clear and he went straight to the front desk. There wasn't someone there, so he quickly found the room that Emma was staying in and opened the door.

"Emma, are you awake?" He whispered as he let himself in.

He saw how Emma was already dressed and packing up her things. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and looked like it hadn't been combed in a long time. Her clothes were so wrinkly and it looked like she'd lost that spark that she used to have.

Emma looked up at him and looked startled. "Henry? What are you doing here? It's really late and you should be back at Regina's house."

Henry looked at her, "Emma, my mom needs your help even though she won't admit to it. She's locked in the house and there were people surrounding the house early today."

She leaned against the bed's railing, "Henry, your mom's a strong woman and she can handle herself."

Henry raised his voice a little, "No Emma, you can't just say that. You're the Savior and I brought you here to save everyone."

Emma kept her cool, "Henry, your mom wants me to make a speech in front of everyone today and I don't need any more pressure put on me."

She put on her red leather jacket, walked past Henry, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry kid, but I'm not the white knight that comes on a horse to save the day."

Henry felt Emma's hand move from his shoulder and she had lead him down the hallway of the hospital.

"I'm dropping you back home, going to Mary Margaret's house, and then heading to town hall right after."

Both of them walked to the Mills' house and Emma knocked loudly on the door. Henry looked up at Emma and then back at the door as it came out in a dark purple silk robe and wrapped it around her securely. She looked at Emma for a moment, "Henry, it's way past your bedtime. Don't you dare sneak out of this house again."

Henry kept his gaze on the floor as he walked past Regina. Emma hadn't said anything during this exchange and Regina pointed a figure at her, "I will see you later."


	6. Chapter 6

The door was then slammed in my face and I stood there for what seemed like ages because this would probably be the last time she'd ever see Henry. I walked in the direction of my apartment, walked in the door, and packed all of my things that I brought with me to Storybrooke.

I sat down at the table in the kitchen and was drinking hot cocoa when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Emma, what are you doing awake so early?"

I looked up at her as she entered the kitchen and sat down on a chair across from me.

"I haven't slept since I dropped Henry off at Regina's place. I've been sitting here trying to think of what to say to everybody at town hall."

"You dropped off Henry at Regina's house? He should've been asleep! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving the hospital?" Mary Margaret asked.

I sighed, "Mary Margaret, Henry snuck out of Regina's house to come see me at the hospital. When he came to see me, he wanted to persuade me to saqve Regina. I had to get out because I couldn't stay in that place any longer. The food was terrible compared to Granny's food!"

She looked at me, "Are you going to shower and look better? You look like you haven't cleaned up in over a week or more."

"Thanks Mary Margaret, that makes me feel so much better. No, I thought I'd go looking like this so Regina can find another thing to use against me or humiliate me with."

I wished that I was back drinking my hot cocoa, but I was standing in front of the podium in city hall.

I'm gripping the podium a little too tightly and the room felt hotter than normal.

Regina was standing right next to me and had made her speech and pretty much branded me as a villain.

I was pissed that she was tarnishing my reputation that I was building here since I was actually feeling like I'd belonged.

I saw the faces in the crowd of people who wanted to harm Regina and knew that I'd protect her even if she was being a royal bitch to me.

Regina then said very loudly, "Miss Swan is not capable of taking care of my son Henry, so how can she be able to be the Sheriff of our town? This obviously brings her qualifications into question. From where I stand, she is unfit as a mother and as a Sheriff. Therefore, the only plan that we can go forward with is that she should permanently leave."

There were objections from the crowd, but they quieted when I cleared my throat.

"Regina, what the hell? Your opinions of me are biased since you're Henry's mom too. Why don't you ask what your townspeople think?"

"Miss Swan, I'm the mayor of this town and my word is final. You are grasping at straws for why you should stay here.

Despite what others want, the safety of this town matters to me and you are the obstacle preventing that from happening."

When Regina had said the phrase, "Despite what others want," her eyes had focused on Mary Margaret and Henry.

"I've kept this town safe since I've become Sheriff, Regina! I've saved Henry from the mine! What the hell did you do?"

"Miss Swan, keep your emotions in check, especially in front of my son." I let go of the podium and clenched my hands into fists by my side.

I wanted to punch her right in the face and see that smirk wiped off of her face.

"I'm leaving Storybrooke, but trust me; it's not because of you. I wanted Henry to have a better chance than I did growing up and that's why I let him go.

As much as I hate to say it, he has it with you. He needs to live in the same place and be surrounding by places he's familiar with. I can't take him back with me, it wouldn't be right. Regina, your cold heart is what is going to keep you separated from Henry."

I backed away from the podium and made my way outside to my car. The doors opened up with a loud bang and I heard Henry yelling for me. "Emma, you can't leave me when you just found me!"

I had my hand on the door handle of my car and looked at him, "Henry, I don't need a kid in my life because I was happier without you in it."

I saw Henry slam his foot down on the ground, "No you're lying! Y-You wouldn't say that to me, ever. That's something that The Evil Queen would say."

I opened the door, started the car, and shut it hard without looking back at him. I was able to see Regina's hand on his shoulder as his face turned red from crying. I was doing the right thing, wasn't I?

I pushed my foot on the gas pedal and the car was leading me out of Storybrooke. I was leaving behind the guilt, the pain, my son, and my feelings for Regina that were growing stronger even if I left the woman behind.


	7. Chapter 7

I'd been back in New York City for about five years now and it was a miracle that I was able to move back into the apartment I had when I met my kid for the first time.

Today wasn't any other day for me since it was my kid's birthday and he was turning sixteen years old. Jeez, I can't believe he's going to be driving and I can only imagine the horrible look on Regina's face when he tries to get behind the wheel of her car.

What the hell? I'd spent the past five years doing everything possible to forget Regina. The only reason I'd speak to her was to get updates on Henry. It was painful hearing her voice on the other end and I did cringe when she said my name.

I hit speed dial and a smile was immediately put on my face when I heard his voice. It was unusual, but I was listening to Henry's voicemail instead of his actual voice.

I waited for the beep and wished him a happy birthday. I told him that I'd have a big surprise for him in the next few days. I hung up the phone and had made up my mind that I was returning to Storybrooke to see Henry and Regina again.

The big surprise that was waiting for Henry was that I was permanently returning to Storybrooke and I wasn't able to handle being separated from him anymore.

I thought that leaving that place behind was what I needed since the apartment I was at was my home now.

No matter what I did to convince myself that this apartment was my home, I knew that Storybrooke was where I belonged.

It didn't even matter to me if I was the Sheriff there anymore as long as I could hug Henry and do what I could to make up for leaving again.

It didn't take long before I was packed and ready to leave to go to my home and I could face my fear of admitting to Regina how I truly felt about her.

I took one last look at the apartment, got in the car, and drove to where I'd left my heart behind.


	8. Chapter 8

I had now passed the Storybrooke sign and entered into familiar territory despite not being there for the past five years. It was now night time when I arrived and all of the places were closing down except for Granny's Diner that still had its lights on.

I knew that I could've driven passed it, but it was the only place that I was hopefully welcomed at. I was feeling a bit sick to my stomach knowing just how close I was to Regina since I had returned to Storybrooke. She was no longer a voice on the phone and that scared me.

I found a place to park and recalled how she had put a boot on my car's wheel in the past. I had my hands full with my only belongings and it didn't really amount to much.

I was still in the habit of rarely having a lot of things to call my own, so I kept only what I believed was necessary. I felt the raindrops fall on my shoulder and I put one bag down to knock on door.

I saw someone at one of the booths stand up and walk towards the door. Even if the dim light of the diner, I recognized the person anywhere. I heard a click and thought she'd locked the door on me, but then she opened it.

"Are you going to stand out there in the rain or come inside?" She asked and then stepped aside to let me in. I was thankful that she'd let me in because it began to fall very hard.

"I was surprised when I called your apartment and was notified that you were not residing there anymore." I sighed, "I didn't have any time to tell you since I had to make it here as soon as I could."

"Henry had a wonderful birthday today and he had wanted you here like he did every year. I didn't have to ask him what he had wished for of course." She went to the booth she had been sitting at and I sat across from her with my bags underneath the table.

"It's been five years since I've seen you and you look as though you haven't aged a day." I chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint you, Regina." It hadn't stung as badly as it had before when talking on the phone.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and wrapped her hands around the cup, "I was wondering when you'd come back. I admit that when you left, I felt better for a while. As time passed, I had seen how your absence affected everybody.

Henry asked about you almost every day and I was upset with you when you didn't pick up when he called. You made it look so damn easy to cut him out of your life when you left with that thing you call a vehicle.

He would cry at night because you weren't there and would act out a lot worse than before you had arrived in Storybrooke. One night, he even admitted to me how you told him how your adopted family had sent you back once they had their own child.

He told me that you were abandoning him the same way."

She continued to talk about what I'd missed due to not being there and I felt my heart breaking all over again. She finished with saying, "I was impressed that after such pain you'd caused Henry, you were able to reconnect with him."

I absorbed everything that she had been saying, "Henry didn't deserve what either of us had done to him, Regina. Each day that went by, I made sure to listen to his voicemails before deleting them.

I wasn't going to be so cruel as to not call him or send him a card on his birthday."

"How long are you going to be staying here this time? A week? A month? You know that Henry will do all that he can to keep you here. He made you a birthday card and wanted to send it to you, but it wasn't possible since we didn't have your address.

I'm not proud of what I did to make you leave, but you showed more cruelty by leaving him and telling him lies."

"I appreciate that you're catching me up on everything that I've missed, but do you honestly have to bring up the fact that I screwed up with my kid? I've been guilt ridden over that day the moment I left and I don't even know if Henry will forgive me."

"If Henry can forgive me for what I'd done to you, then I'm positive that he can do the same for you."

She finished her drink and stood up from the booth, "Henry will be glad to know that you're back."

I secretly had wished that she might invite me back to stay with her, but that would be too good to be true.

Before she went out the door, she left a key on the counter and I went over to pick it up.

I looked down at the key and had a small smile on my face when the familiar number facing me.

It was good to know that I was finally home.


	9. Chapter 9

I was standing in front of the place I now call home and I put the key in the lock. It warmed my heart to hear the magical clicking sound and knowing that I was no longer wanting to escape from the mistake I made so long ago. The scent of apples was the first thing to welcome me and I went upstairs to put my bags away in the guest room.

I was doing my best to not make too much noise as I walk past Henry's room. I saw his door was open a little bit and I saw him sleeping peacefully there. He clung onto a blanket and I saw my name in purple print. I went into his room, moved the hair out of his face, and kissed his forehead.

I exited his room quietly and heard a voice behind me, "He has slept with your blanket every night since you left. He said he wasn't going to give up hope that you'd come back. He even named it Operation Hope." I turned around to see Regina in her robe.

I leaned against the door frame, "Operation Hope is a success then, Regina." I was still having trouble saying her name, but I told myself that it'll get easier in time. I wanted to tell her how much I missed her and how it broke my heart leaving Storybrooke behind.

Her eyes locked with mine and she opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. She went to her bedroom and closed the door. I decided to go to the guest room and get some sleep. I'll work on a plan tomorrow on how to win her over and how to win Henry back.

The daylight was blinding me when I woke up and I took a quick shower before heading downstairs. I saw Regina and Henry sitting at the dinner table with Henry explaining something while being extremely excited talking about it. I made my way through the house until I was right behind his chair. Regina acted as though nothing was happening.

"Hey kid, happy belated birthday. I'm sorry I was unable to make it to the party, but I was on my way to see you." Henry stood up and looked at me. I wasn't sure about what I should expect. I thought he'd be yelling at me or perhaps going to storm out of the room.

He was standing in front of me and he clenched his fists. He was almost at eye level and I saw how he was thinking about how to react. I knew that Regina had raised him well enough that he wouldn't hit me, but I was still cautious.

"Why did you bother coming back? Mom and I were doing perfectly fine without you! You just had to ruin everything, didn't you? I hate you!" He shoved past me and it caused a glass to break.

I lost my balance and I felt the glass dig into my arm. I gritted my teeth and was thankful that I was in physical pain because it was overpowering the emotional pain I was feeling in my heart.

Regina rushed over to my side to see how deep the glass was in my skin. "You know that he didn't mean what he said, Emma."

I shook my head, "I deserved that, Regina. I promised him that I wouldn't abandon him the way I was abandoned."

She carefully took out the glass and I winced. I knew that the glass would scar my arm, but not too badly. It would be a constant reminder of how I abandoned Henry and the pain that I caused him. At least it would make me more determined to not cause Henry to feel such pain ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Trigger Warning: Emma mentions her injury that was caused by Henry in a little graphic detail.**

 **This was my very first fic that I ever wrote and I wasn't in a good place at that time.**

 **Now, I'm in a much better place and am able to revisit this fic.**

 **It was still hard for me to read my fic again, but if I didn't, then how else could I have started back up again?**

 **Is this a serious fic? It started out that way, but I wanted to throw in some pleasant parts because a majority of this fic has been pretty dark.**

xxx

A few weeks had passed and we fell into our basic routine. I would eat breakfast with Henry and Regina every morning. Henry , of course, would ignore me like I was invisible. Regina tried her best to get him to talk to me, but he ignored her too. I know that usually, Regina would be scolding him, but she didn't. Instead, she just told him to not be late to school.

Dinner was even worse because Henry had already finished all his homework. This was a rule that Regina had made before I returned. She tried to make pleasant conversation with me, but it usually ended with dead silence.

I asked Henry to pass me the salt one time. The look he gave me was like I had just asked him to hand over a plate full of worms. Sometimes he would glare at me, but when he looked at my arm, he would look away. Was it out of anger or guilt?

My Dad had taken over my Sheriff duties until I was back in action. I told him that I could take care of myself, but he said no until Dr. Whale cleared me.

Regina had bandaged my arm, but it was temporary. We had gone to see Dr. Whale, who gave me a few stitches. It hurt like hell, but it was nothing compared to Henry hating me. I was getting a taste of how Henry saw Regina when he called her the "Evil Queen".

So after all that fussing over me, I was starting my own routine. After Henry and Regina left, I would flop on the couch and watch tv. There wasn't anything exciting unless you count The Jerry Springer Show, Judge Judy, and Maury. Regina said it was going to "rot my brain". Sorry Regina, but I beat you to it by eating bear claws.

I ate food on the couch despite Regina having an extremely strict rule on no eating in the living room. I cleaned up and by "cleaning up", I meant ate what I could and shoved the rest under the couch cushions.

Popcorn was my favorite thing to eat so that I can dramatically throw popcorn at the television screen whenever Maury said, "You're not the father" or when a fight broke out in Jerry Springer. Let's just say that if I didn't "clean" my mess, Regina would scold me worse than she scolds Henry and that's saying a lot.

I sighed heavily when I stared at my arm that was wrapped in a bandage. It probably wasn't necessary to have a cast, but Regina made sure that I got one. I couldn't do anything with my arm since the cast made my arm itchy as hell and it wasn't going to be possible to move it at all. My fingers were barely working, so maybe the glass did more damage than I expected. I shuddered at the thought of this being a _permanent_ injury.

Henry's game system was taunting me as though it was saying, "You can't play me with that useless arm of yours". I accepted the challenge and set it up. The PS4 was the newest model and I put in Deadpool. I was a big fan of the movie and Ryan Reynolds was a badass. Not like me, but close.

I looked at my hand to the controller and back again. _Shit_. This is going to a lot harder than I expected. Regardless, I never let something bother me or defeat me. I sure as hell wasn't going to let an electronic piece of plastic defeat me, even with my cast. It was easy to remember the controls, but moving the joysticks were trouble enough.

Dr. Whale didn't say if I necessarily had nerve damage. I don't know how much blood I lost either. I just remember Regina frantically trying to stop it. Taking out the glass was agonizing enough. I wouldn't be surprised if I will have scars, but that isn't an issue for me. After all, Regina has her lip scar and she doesn't let that bother her.

I had got pretty far in the game despite cursing as bad as any sailor at how much of a dick the control was being. I didn't even hear the door open when I accidentally dropped the controller when I was about to K.O. the "boss".

"You little piece of sh-"

"Emma, Language!"

I turned around and saw Henry. It was the first time he had talked to me. I was amused that the first he said to me was how I was about to say "shit". She is Regina's son.

"Hey Kid, I'm surprised that you're talking to me again."

Henry rolled his eyes, "Mom would have a fit if you said that in front of me."

He dropped his backpack next to the stairs, took off his shoes at the door, and came into the living room.

"Your mom won't like it if you leave your junk there."

"So?"

"Look Kid, you can't disobey your mom."

"Well, you're _not_ my mom. I don't have to listen to you."

Those words really stung when he said that. He might be a teenager, but he was still _my_ kid.

I turned off the tv and PS4 while making sure I put the controller away and the game back in its case. I was walking towards him and I saw him take a step back. What the hell?

"Henry?"

"I'll...I'll go put my stuff away."

Henry backed up and went to go put his backpack away in his room. I thought he would come back down, but I heard him slam his door.

I could've stayed down in the living room, but I was tired of Henry pulling this crap on me.

I walked up the steps, knowing very well that Henry could hear me.

I took a deep breath before knocking on his door. I didn't hear anything from him. I knocked, waited a few seconds, and then entered.

He was sitting on his bed and as I glanced around the room, I saw a shelf that had all of the birthday cards as well as gifts I had sent him over the years.

I pulled out the chair that he used to play on his laptop that was on his desk.

"Henry, I can't tell you how terribly sorry I am for not being here for you when you grew up."

He looked up at me with tears falling down his face, "Why didn't you want me?"

"Who said I didn't want you?"

"Mom did. You even said it yourself all those years ago!"

"Henry, I had no choice."

"Yeah, you did. You could've said no to my mom."

"Henry, you were better off without me. I couldn't even take care of myself, so how could I be expected to care for you?"

"You could've tried!"

Henry looked at my arm and then looked away.

"It looks worse than it is. You didn't mean to do it, Henry. Your mom wanted to make sure I couldn't get hurt any further, so she put this cast on me." I said while waving my arm around.

"I didn't mean it, Mom."

"You didn't mean what?"

"The things I said to you at the dinner table. I was just...so mad at you for leaving."

I got up from the chair and made my way to the other end of his bed.

"Henry, I know that you didn't mean it. You were and are a great kid. Your mom raised you the right way. You're right though, I should've been more present. I thought that if I kept my distance from you that you'd forget about me. Part of me hoped that you would."

"But how could I forget you? You're my _mom_!"

"One of them."

"What?"

"Regina's still your mom. She raised you, I was just a bonus."

Henry wiped his eyes and I sat down right next to him.

For a moment, he didn't look like that tough sixteen year old. Instead, he looked like the little boy that I had left behind.

He clung onto me tightly and I held him as close to me as possible.

"Don't leave this time, I'm sorry."

"I'm not going anywhere Kid."

"You promise?" He said when he looked up at me.

"I promise."

After he sat back, I ran my fingers through his hair to get his bangs out of his face.

"Mom, stop that." He said as he "fixed" his hair.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little bit, but what hurt more was that boss kicking my a...butt."

"I can help you if you want."

"I appreciate the offer, but in order for me to know I beat a game, I have to do it all myself."

"Can I watch at least?"

"Sure, but if I hear you laugh at me once, I'm turning it off."

 **xxx**

Henry and I were in the living room when Regina came home. Henry was giving me pointers when I was killing Deadpool. He had helped me so much that I got very far in the game.

"Okay Mom, now you have to dodge his attack."

"Oh really? I thought I would stand there and let him blow me away."

Henry rolled his eyes, "Just beat this level already!"

"Hold your horses, Kid! Just gimme a second."

"Give me." Regina said.

I looked up, "Oh hey Regina, welcome home."

Regina chuckled, "You said 'gimme', but it's 'give me'."

"Why are you correcting my grammar? I'm not sixteen."

Henry raised an eyebrow.

"No offense."

"None taken."

"Dinner will be ready in thirty."

"Okay!"

Henry waited until Regina left before he took his controller back.

"Hey, you can't take that from me!"

"You were taking forever."

Henry easily beat the boss, went to the checkpoint to save, and started a new file.

"It's time for me to show you how the Master does it."

 **xxx**

Dinner went without a hitch and I heard Henry actually laugh at my joke.

"Maybe you should call me 'Ma' so you don't get confused with me and your mom."

"Ma makes you sound old."

"Listen here you little brat, I'm not old!"

"That's not what your driver's license says."

"After dinner, I'll kick your butt."

"Emma, don't threaten our son at the dinner table."

"Did you just say _our_ son?"

"Yes because he _is_ our son. We might not be married, but we are both his mothers. It's only appropriate if you do live here...permanently."

"Permanently?"

"Really?!" Henry said while sounding so excited. He looked like an excited five-year-old.

"Emma hasn't accepted yet." Regina said calmly.

"Yes, Regina, I will!"

Henry and I high-fived together.

Regina chuckled, "I have two children now."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: As of right now, Emma doesn't know that she has magic.**

 **I did google what type of injury Emma would have, I made it become more serious.**

 **I was going to end this at Chapter 10, but when I looked at my notes, I realized that Emma still has more to say.**

The next morning, I heard a noise that roused me from my sleep. Henry was at the side of my bed and scared the bejesus out of me! I fell of my bed and made a face as I landed on my cast. I wasn't sure what hurt more, the fact that I landed on my injured arm or the fact that my cast had hurt like a mother.

"Henry, you can't do that to me!"

"Sorry Ma, I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Why? You going to show off your skills again?"

"No, Mom wanted me to get you up."

"It's like too early for me, Kid! I shouldn't be conscious right now."

Henry held onto my good arm to help me up.

"Mom said you have to wake up for breakfast or she won't feed you."

"If she doesn't feed me, then I can just go to Granny's Diner."

"Nope, Mom called Granny and told her not to serve you."

"Oof, that's pretty cold."

Henry laughed, "Seriously, get ready! You have to see me off to school."

"You really want me to?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know I can walk myself to school, but I wanted to show you off."

"Hey, I'm not a show-and-tell!"

Henry rolled his eyes, "Hurry up."

Henry walked down the stairs while I got ready.

Since I fell on my arm, this made it so damn hard to put on my jeans. I was so pissed that I thought I would just rip it off.

I heard a knock at the door and Regina appeared.

"I got concerned when you didn't come down for breakfast. I usually can't keep you away from food."

"Haha." I said as I was lying on the floor in defeat with my jeans around my ankles.

"Do you need help?"

"Please."

"Stand up."

I would be embarrassed by someone helping me get dressed, but I trusted Regina.

I had her kneel before me and I used my hand on her shoulder to steady myself. I stepped into one pants leg and then the other.

Regina had slowly pulled up my jeans, "Do you need help zipping it?"

"Yeah." I said while blushing. Was it out of embarrassment or because Regina was _touching_ me in such an intimate way?

I heard the zipper go up and her fingers brushed against my stomach as she buttoned my jeans.

"It's time for your tank top, right?"

"Please hurry up Regina, I need some pancakes."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Arms up, Emma."

I lifted my arms and she easily slipped my tank top on.

"Thank goodness you wore a bra last night or else Henry would have seen you without it."

"Jeez, thanks for having faith in me."

Regina stopped the tank top halfway.

"Ahh, Regina, stop that! I'm stuck! This isn't how you hold someone hostage."

I actually heard Regina laugh and it was such a beautiful sound.

She finally pulled the tank top down and I held my breath as her hands came into contact with my sides.

"Henry said you fell on your arm this morning."

"I'm fine, Regina. There's nothing that I can't handle."

"Oh I know that. Can I take you to Dr. Whale?"

"No, I'm not going near him again!"

"Why not?"

"He's creepy."

"Emma, he's the _only_ doctor we have, if we can even refer to him as that."

"He has pervert written all over him."

"Emma."

"Look, I'll go if it gets any worse, okay?"

 **xxx**

I was wolfing down the pancakes as though it might be my last meal. I had to learn how to be left handed and I hated it. I still somehow was able to shovel it into my mouth.

"Ma, where are your manners?"

I had syrup dripping down my mouth and I pointed my fork at him, "Listen Kid, nothing keeps me away from my food, not even a damaged arm."

Regina wiped the edges of my mouth to get rid of the syrup, "Henry's right, you need to work on your manners."

"Thanks, _Mom_."

Henry laughed.

"You two better hurry up or Henry will be late to school."

Henry and I jumped out of our seats and were ready to run out the door when Regina said, "Dishes!"

We went to put the dishes in the sink and bolted out of there.

 **xxx**

Henry and I were walking side by side.

"I feel so out of place here." I said.

"Well, you shouldn't be. You belong here, Ma."

"I haven't even see my parents, Henry. Snow might have a heart attack if she saw me."

"Grandpa understood that you weren't ready to come back to your job until your arm heals."

"Did you know that this isn't the first time I have been in a cast?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I was little, I climbed up a tall tree at the orphanage to prove to the boys that I was better than them. Well, I climbed so high that I had trouble coming down. It ended with me falling out of the tree and breaking my arm."

Henry winced when he heard that I broke my arm, "That sounds brutal."

"The lady who looked after me was super pissed at me."

"How long did it take to heal?"

"A few weeks or longer, I think."

"So how long will that take?" He said when pointing to my arm.

"No clue, but it totally sucks right now."

"I really am sorry."

I stopped walkin and put my hands on either side of his face as our foreheads touched.

"Like I said before Kid, it was an accident. When I get my arm fixed, I will show you how to really game."

"Yeah right!"

"We gotta pick up the speed or your mom would rip my head off if you're late."

"Race you there!"

 **xxx**

Henry had just barely made it inside when the bell went off.

"I'll see you later."

"Wait! Can you walk me to class?"

"Henry, you're sixteen, you don't need me to."

"I know, I _want_ you too."

"Alright, I'm coming."

 **xxx**

Henry entered his classroom and I hesitated because this classroom was where my mom taught.

"You can do this, Swan."

I opened the door and heard my mom talking about something. When she saw me, she dropped her book and ran over to hug me tightly.

"Emma!"

"Mom, I can't breathe."

She still clung onto me anyways, but didn't hug me as tightly.

"Your arm is in a cast! Charming told me that you were hurt. Why didn't you come to our home?"

"Because you were going to smother me to death."

My mom heard Henry trying to stifle his laughter.

She brought me out into the hallway, "Emma, you belong with us, not with Regina."

"There's nothing wrong with me staying with Regina."

"She's the Evil Queen! After you left, it showed how cruel she truly was."

"Mom, she's changed!"

"How do you know? She could just be tricking you and…"

"Mom, you don't know her the way Henry and I do. All you know her as is the Evil Queen, not as Regina Mills."

"Well, you don't know what she did in the Enchanted Forest."

"So? You're not there anymore! You're in Storybrooke, Maine. You have to learn how to let go of the past."

"Just like you did when you left Henry?"

I sighed, "I had to leave, Mom. I knew that he would be taken care of by Regina. She took care of him for eleven years, so what was another five?"

"It was like she had him under lock and key."

"Maybe she did in the beginning, but look at her now! Henry is _happy_ since I got back and he even treats Regina like a human being. Henry isn't the type to lie. You have to give Regina a chance."

"She tried to murder me and your father!"

"Yeah, like a billion years ago."

"We're not that old!"

"My point is, you need to treat her like a human being. She feels rejected by this town. Yeah, she probably didn't treat people well at all before, but that was five years ago. Weren't you the one that taught me that people can change?"

"The Evil Queen _doesn't_ change."

"You're wrong."

I walked away from her as she stared at me in shock.

 **xxx**

I was standing in front of the Sheriff's station and saw my dad leaving.

The moment he saw me, he hugged me close to him, but not as tightly as my mom did.

"How are you, Champ?"

"I'm doing okay minus my arm." I said while waving my cast in the air.

"Yeah, Regina told me about what happened."

"Regina talked to you?"

"Yeah, we've been talking."

"That's weird."

"Why?"

"Mom acts like she's the Antichrist."

My Dad sighed, "Regina did try to kill your mom."

"But that's in the past, where all that should be!"

"You're right, Emma."

"Why was it easier for you to accept her as Regina?"

"After you left, I saw how it affected Regina. She seemed crueler than before, but I could tell that she was just lashing out. Regina never had an easy life, just like you. Cora, her mother, never treated her like a person. She treated her as a means to an end."

"How did you know?"

"Regina actually told me herself."

"That's really odd."

"You're telling me!"

"What happened over the past five years though?"

We started to walk towards my parents' apartment.

"She eventually isolated herself and let Gold take over being mayor temporarily."

"What?! She would never do that!"

"She did, Emma. She was so lost…"

My Dad had let us into the apartment and he immediately got to work making us hot cocoas.

I sat down on a stool at the island, "Did everyone hurt her when I left? I knew there was a mob outside of her home."

"No, I wouldn't let them hurt her. I told them that they were better than that. Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Two rights make a left."

My Dad laughed, "You need to stop watching television during your free time."

"Dad, Cosmo gives great advice."

He sat down and slid one of the hot cocoas over to me.

"I wish Mom saw Regina the way you do."

"You know that you can't force anybody to do anything. She'll eventually come around, Kid."

I felt like a little child at this moment, "You promise?"

"I promise, Emma."

 **xxx**

I left my Dad about an hour later and headed to Granny's Diner to say hi to Granny and Ruby. Today was not going to be the day where I sit on my ass, I had to get out into the real world again. I could only stand being cooped up in the house for so long.

"Hey Ruby!"

Ruby had the brightest smile on her face, "What took you so long?"

"I had to spend time with my family."

"Family as in Regina and Henry?"

"Yep, they're a part of my family after all."

Ruby nodded and sat me down at a booth that had a sign saying, "Swan-Mills Family".

"What's up with the sign?"

"Well, the sign used to say "Mills Family", but the moment I heard you were coming, I changed it. Regina and Henry eat there, so this booth is reserved for them, permanently."

"Wow, I can't believe you did all that for them."

"I did it for you too, you know. Welcome back."

I heard someone come out of the kitchen and Granny had her hands on her hips.

"Welcome back, Emma Swan. Do you know how late you are?"

"I didn't know that I was late to anything."

"This one was so excited that you came back that she almost gave the wrong order to a customer!"

"You can't blame me, Granny."

Granny cracked a grin, "No Pup, I can't."

Ruby plopped herself on the other side of the table, "Boy do I have some news for you!"

"Uh huh, like what?"

"I met someone."

"Who's the lucky person?"

"Belle."

"Finally!"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the way that you wanted to ask her out. You don't really like reading books and you were in the library checking them out. We both know that you weren't checking out the book, but checking her out."

"Shhh, don't say that out loud!"

"How long have you been going out for?"

"For about four years now."

"Damn, you going to ask her to marry you or what?"

Ruby grinned, "Soon, actually."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean, I want my happy ending if you got one too."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you really have brought a spark back in Regina's life."

"How am I the only one that hasn't noticed this?"

"It's because you're brain dead, duh."

"Haha, very funny."

"So Tinkerbell said that Regina's true love would have a Lion's tattoo. She thought that this guy named Robin Hood might've been her true love, but turned out that he wasn't. The lion tattoo was the wrong design."

Ruby paused, "Do you have a lion tattoo?"

"Uh…"

"I take that as a yes. Where is it?"

"On my ass."

"No way!"

"I'm joking, it's not on my ass!"

Ruby let out a sigh of relief.

"Where is it then?"

"Someone...private."

"Ooo, Regina's going to have fun discovering your tattoo."

"Shut up, you're talking about Henry's other mom!"

"Oh come on, Emma! You have to ask her out to dinner at least."

"How do you even know that I like her?"

"Aha, I was right!"

"What?"

"I wasn't sure if you liked her, but now I know."

"That was cheating."

"Nah, it was good sleuthing."

I rolled my eyes.

"Emma, you should ask her out on a date. Henry's been talking about doing that since you came back."

"You're joking."

"Who do you think came up with the sign?"

"He's too smart for his own good sometimes."

"You sat your butt here long enough, go get her!"

 **xxx**

I was standing in front of Regina's office door and was fidgeting as I held onto our lunches.

"I buzzed you in, Emma." The receptionist said.

"Thanks."

I opened the door and closed it.

Regina had a smile on her face the moment she heard my voice.

"What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see you, Regina, and I brought lunch." I said as I held up the lunch bags.

She took off her glasses and used her hand to indicate that I should sit down.

"I'm surprised that you're bringing me lunch. You know that I can get it for myself."

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't want you to eat lunch alone."

"I'm used to it, Emma."

"Yeah well, I don't want you to ever eat alone again, got it?"

Regina finally looked up at me with a smile that could melt anyone's heart.

I sat the bags down on her desk as I sat down in the comfy seat across from her.

"I know that you don't like greasy food, so I brought you a salad. Ruby said you ordered it. I also brought some apple cider too. Don't worry, it's non-alcoholic since you're on the clock."

"Thank you, Emma, that was really sweet of you."

I grinned, "It's the least I can do for you putting up with me for these past few weeks."

"I wasn't 'putting up with you', Emma. I was happy that you came home."

Regina noticed that she had said the word 'home' as though it was normal.

"Yeah, I'm happy to finally be home too, Regina."

We started to eat our lunch and talked about how our days were going.

"So I heard that you had Gold take over your mayoral duties."

"I had more important things to attend to."

"Henry?"

"Yes, and now, you."

"Me?"

"Yes."

Regina had a confused look on her face, "Why are you so surprised?

"It's not everyday a gorgeous woman like yourself cares about someone like me."

Regina blushed, "Nobody has complimented me like that since Daniel."

"Well, you better get used to it because you might become my future girlfriend."

"Oh?"

"I mean, if you say yes. I have to get your consent first, you know."

"Yes."

"Woah there, that was too quick! Give it some thought, would you?"

"I did. I have been thinking about it for the past five years.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do feel bad for Emma in this chapter, but I thought it was important to show how far Regina would go for Emma.**

 **I typically write in third person, but I'm enjoying writing it in first.**

 **This fic was already extremely personal, so this made it all the better.**

I was surprised that I could get into a dress, but it's way easier than my jeans. I stayed fit even if my arm had other plans.

I was pulling down my dress, the only one I had, that seemed a bit too short. It was blood red and I had worn it when I was taking down this guy named Ryan. I didn't even own a "little black dress".

I glared at my cast. It didn't go well with my dress at all. I hoped Regina didn't mind.

Henry poked his head in, "Hey Ma, looking fancy!"

"Close the door, Kid!"

He came into the room and closed the door.

"I don't want your mom to see me yet."

"Why not? It's not like you're getting married."

"Hey Kid, don't get ahead of yourself!"

He sat down on the bed and sat criss-cross-applesauce.

"You will ask her, right?"

"Are you hinting at something?"

"Ma, I'm serious. I know you just got back, but like, Mom's been totally in love with you."

"How do you know? It's been five years!"

"Trust me, I could tell. Mom was getting softer. Whenever I mentioned your name in the beginning, she looked like she was about to cry. When you got home, she was like Christmas had come early! She even started singing."

"What was she singing?"

"No clue, it was an oldies tune."

"Don't call your mom old!"

"Sorry, Ma."

"I maybe the old fart, but your mom is gorgeous and hasn't aged a day."

"See, you're in love with her too."

"You can't go around assuming things, Kid."

"I'm right though, Ma."

"Even if you are, don't assume."

"Okay Ma, I promise that I won't."

 **xxx**

Regina was getting ready in her room. She would normally wear a dress, but she wanted to wear something more adventurous. She took out a suit which was a white dress shirt, thin black tie, and black slacks. It was new, but she had a feeling that Emma would like it.

"Henry!" Regina called and he came out of Emma's room.

"Yeah, Mom?

"Can you please tell Emma that I'll meet her at Granny's?"

"Yep!"

 **xxx**

"Ma, she said…"

"I heard her, Kid."

"You better not keep Mom waiting, you know how she is."

"Oh I know!"

"Go go go!" Henry cheered as I raced out the door.

 **xxx**

I was walking inside Granny's and my mouth almost fell to the ground as I saw Regina. She looked so _fine_ in that suit of hers.

"Yo Emma, shut your mouth, you're in the presence of a lady!" Ruby said with a wink.

"Hey, I'm a lady too!"

"Barely."

"Haha, shut up, Ruby."

"I'm serving you tonight for your date ,sobe nice or I'll spit in your food."

"Hell will freeze over before you _ever_ spit in a customer's food!" Granny scolded.

"Sorry Granny."

"Show these two to their table or you got kitchen duty tonight."

"Okay, okay. Follow me, _ladies_."

 **xxx**

Emma pulled Regina's chair out and I sat down while awkwardly scrambling to my seat out of nervousness. I almost slipped on my ass while pulling my chair out.

"I know that you're big on manners, but I'm kinda limited here. I'll do my best though."

Regina chuckled, "I'm sure you will."

The food had arrived and it was simple without any sweets.

"Aww Ruby, no sweets?"

"Nope, Regina said I can't serve you anymore 'junk'."

I let out a gasp, "Regina, are you trying to _starve_ me?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "You're worse than Henry. You need to eat more nutritious things."

She took a bite out of her salad when I gave my plate of kale a death stare.

"If this is your plan of a hot date, then I might need to pass."

"Emma, just try it."

I poked it with my fork, "It's green, leafy, and healthy. I'd rather starve."

"Try it for me?"

Ruby snickered.

"Go away Rubes or I'll…"

"What you gonna do, Swan?" Ruby said, challenging me.

"She will behave and do nothing, but enjoy our date." Regina said, answering for me.

I folded my arms over my chest, "Uh huh, so you think."

Ruby left and before she did, she made sure that I could only see her pretend to have a whip and mouthed, "You're whipped."

 **xxx**

"Just one bite, Emma. You know that Granny is a wonderful cook. Are you going to insult her by not even trying it?"

"No. Fine, I'll try it, but if I need CPR, it's your fault."

Regina rolled her eyes as she watched me use my fork to stab the Kale.

"May I not drop dead from eating this."

"Just eat it, Miss Swan."

I took a bite and as I was chewing it, I didn't want to admit that it was actually good.

"What do you think?"

"Goof." I said with a full mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

I swallowed and said, "Good."

"See? It wasn't so bad."

I ate everything until my plate was cleared and she finished her salad.

Ruby came out with more food that was more my taste. It was a burger that didn't hold the bacon along with fries. Ruby didn't put it in front of me though.

"What the hell, Rubes! I thought that was mine."

"Nope, Regina wanted to try something new."

"Regina, you're joking right?"

"No, I wanted to try something new and understand _why_ you like such a greasy thing as this."

"Hey, don't insult my favorite food. It has feelings."

"So...where's my food?"

"You're in for a big treat!"

"It's not more kale is it?"

"No, of course not."

"If you gave me anymore kale or vegetables, then I'll have to send it back."

Ruby went to the kitchen and came back out with a plate of lasagna.

"Er Rubes, why are you serving me lasagna? No offense to Granny, but I only like Regina's lasagna."

Ruby winked, "Whose lasagna do you think this is?"

My face lit up as I immediately realized that Regina had cooked lasagna for _me_.

"Well, it's time for me to head out. I have a date with Belle, so enjoy the rest of your night."

"Thanks Ruby, see you!"

"Have fun you too!"

Ruby rushed out the door and left both of us sitting there.

"I can't believe you made me this. Nobody has ever done something so special for me." I took a deep breath so that I didn't start crying like a big baby.

"I know that you missed my lasagna and Henry suggested it."

"Did he suggest the kale too?"

"Yes, actually."

"I'll get my revenge on him."

"You will do no such thing to our son!"

"Aww Regina, don't ruin the fun."

She leaned in and purred, "I will be the one having fun with you."

I swallowed nervous, "Okay."

 **xxx**

We finished our dinner and then Regina magiced the our plates away. I assumed that she had them cleaned and put away at the same time to save Ruby the grief of cleaning up.

"No dessert?"

Regina stood up to leave, "You'll have dessert, but not the type you're thinking of."

"Hot damn."

"Language, Miss Swan."

"Hot..stuff."

"Much better."

 **xxx**

We were taking a night stroll and sat down on the bench that overlooked the lake. She reached over to hold onto my good hand.

"Emma, I'm so happy that you're back. I… I never thought you would ever come back. After those harsh things I said before…"

"Regina, that's in the past, so let's leave it there, yeah?"

"Of course."

I faced her and took a deep breath before leaning in to give her a kiss.

Regina leaned into me and the moment that we kissed, there was like a shock wave of white magic coming from us.

"Talk about a kiss."

The former Evil Queen blushed.

"What was that magic? Did you do that?"

"No, Emma."

"Then who did?"

"You."

"What do you mean? I don't have magic."

"Apparently, you do. Your magic is white, no surprise there."

"Your dark purple magic is beautiful, just like you."

She got even redder, "Thank you, Emma."

 **xxx**

We were in front of the door step to our home and I kissed Regina one more time.

The door opened and Henry said, "Gross."

"Shut up, Kid. When you kiss someone, it won't be gross."

Henry rolled his eyes, "So I'm going to Grandpa's okay?"

"It's pretty late Henry, are you sure?" Regina said.

"Yeah. I got the entire weekend and I did all my homework too. Grandpa said it was okay."

"Well, alright."

When Henry left, I looked back at him and saw him give me the thumbs up.

 **xxx**

I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs as Regina was ascending them.

"Are you coming, Emma?"

"What?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Are you coming upstairs?"

"Why? I'm not tired."

"Who said anything about sleeping?"

I ran up those stairs faster than if my dress was on fire.

 **xxx**

It was magical. Well, being with Regina was magical, but kissing her was like I had died and went to heaven.

We had been making out for what seemed like ages and when she was trying to catch her breath, "You really know how to keep someone satisfied."

"Well, I'm pretty _charming_."

She covered my mouth for a second, "Don't bring him into this, please."

"Sorry." I said muffled.

Regina removed her hand from my mouth.

"I'm usually not the type to do this…"

"No judging here, Regina. This is a judgement free zone."

She rested her head on my chest, "I know."

"Can you help me out of this dress? It's like suffocating the hell out of me."

Regina had me stand up and carefully took it off.

"If I knew better, I would have said you had this planned all along."

"I went all out, I even have a matching bra and underwear!"

"I didn't know you owned anything laced."

I shrugged, "I don't, but I got it especially for you. You deserve the best."

Regina gently pushed me on the bed and straddled me.

"It's not fair that I'm almost naked and you're fully clothed."

"You going to help me then, Miss Swan?"

I fumbled with the buttons on Regina's dress shirt. It felt like this was my first time and it wasn't. Even with my arm in a cast, my fingers were being a pain in the ass. I made a face when I noticed that I was having more trouble than before and my fingers were becoming numb.

"Regina, something's wrong."

"Emma, I know you're having trouble but…"

"No, it's something different."

Regina got off of me and frowned, "What's wrong?"

"My fingers, Regina. They're going numb."

Regina tried to stay as calm as possible, "Let me help you get dressed and we'll go see Dr. Whale."

"I'm sorry for ruining our evening." I mumbled.

She put her fingers under my chin and had me look up at her, "I had a lovely time."

 **xxx**

Regina had called Dr. Whale and was speeding down the street.

"I should totally arrest you for speeding."

Regina ignored me as she quickly found a parking space. I heard the tires skid and I almost slammed face first into the dash.

She helped me into the hospital. I was thankful that she dressed me in a t-shirt, hoodie, and sweatpants.

Dr. Whale was looking at me and frowned, "I knew you were having issues, but not this badly. Please sit down on the bed."

I sat down and Regina was sitting in another chair next to the bed while holding my good hand.

Dr. Whale was examining my fingers.

"How often have you been numb like this?"

"It's happened on and off since I got hurt."

"Emma, why didn't you tell me?" Regina said.

"I thought it was a part of the normal healing process."

"Well, it's not, Emma." Dr. Whale said.

Dr. Whale was inspected my hand and I saw him look even more concerned.

"I need to take your cast off just to make sure."

"To make sure of what? Doc, I'm sure that I'm not as bad as a shape as you think I am. You probably put this damn thing on too tightly." I was started to feel really nervous.

He took out the appropriate tools and carefully got the cast off.

My arm was pretty hairy and smelled gross.

"It smells like rotting flesh!" I said while trying not to get sick.

Dr. Whale cleaned my arm up as best as he could and looked at my arm.

"Emma, I have really bad news for you."

"Oh great." I mumbled.

Regina sat up straighter, "What's wrong with her?"

Dr. Whale sighed, "I believe that the numbness her finger, let alone all of them can suggest a combined tendon and nerve injury."

"How did you not catch this earlier?!" Regina said, almost fuming.

"I work on dead people, not live ones." Dr. Whale said.

"What does that mean?"

"The option would've been emergency surgery, but I believe that your case has become more severe."

"If you found out about this earlier, then I wouldn't be in this position?"

"Correct."

"So..what's going to happen to me? You won't have to amputate anything, right?"

"No, but this is the beginning of you losing feeling in your fingers and eventually your hand. I wouldn't be surprised if it spread to your arm as well. This is irreversible because of the nerve damage."

"If we were back in the Enchanted Forest, I would tear your heart out and make you eat it." Regina growled at him.

Dr. Whale held up his hands, "Look, I should've caught it early, but _someone_ just gave me false memories. I technically don't have a medical degree. Reading medical books can only help so far, Regina."

I felt tears spill down my face and I couldn't stop stop them. I tried to wipe my face with both of my hands, but I immediately dropped my right hand.

"Emma, we will get through this together."

"I'm going to be useless now, Regina. What the hell can I do with one functioning arm?"

"At least it's not amputated."

"It might as well fucking be."

"Emma…"

I stood up and sighed, "Thanks for doing your best, Dr. Whale."

"I'm so sorry, Emma."

"At least I know what's wrong with me, right?"

Regina tried to reach for me, but I moved away from her.

"I'll meet you at home, okay? I need to be on my own."

 **xxx**

I had been lying in my bed since I got home and didn't move, even when Regina came to check on me.

It was the early morning and I heard Regina walking downstairs. She didn't bother me because she knew that I wanted to be on my own.

I was curled up in a ball and was so damn angry at Dr. Whale. I was also angry at myself for not doing anything sooner once my fingers and hand were getting numb. I usually listen to my body, but I thought that was just a part of the healing process. Obviously, I was wrong.

I don't know how many days I had been in bed, but I knew that Henry was home. I heard his footsteps on the stairs and saw that the doorknob to my door was about to open, but then Regina talked to Henry.

"Henry, Emma's not feeling well."

"Is she really sick?"

"She got bad news a few days ago."

"What bad news?"

"She's lost the use of her right arm, permanently."

"What!"

"Dr. Whale didn't catch it in time."

"But Ma said she was recovering…"

"She thought she was, but apparently, that wasn't true."

"What's going to happen to Ma now?"

"I don't know, Sweetie. She hasn't left her room in a few days, but I made sure to bring her food to her room. She hasn't touched it though, but at least she's been drinking water."

"Grandma taught us that if you don't drink water for three days, you'll die."

"She just needs to be on her for awhile, Henry, so please respect that."

"You will tell me when she comes out, right?"

"Of course, Henry."

 **xxx**

I was having a nightmare and it was the type where I couldn't get out of it, no matter how hard I tried.

 _I was holding onto Regina's hands tightly as she was hanging over the mine shaft that was a very dangerous place to be._

" _Regina, I won't let you go!"_

" _Emma, you can't keep holding onto me. You have to let me go."_

" _No, I won't. Henry needs you. Don't give up."_

 _I felt Regina slipping through my fingers and I clutched tightly onto her hands, but felt my right hand letting her go._

" _Regina!"_

 _My left hand wasn't enough to hold onto her and I saw her falling down._

I woke up with a jolt and was holding a hand to my chest. I felt sweat pouring down my back.

Regina rushed into my room, "Emma, I heard you scream my name."

Henry was right behind her, "Ma!"

"Hey you two. It's nothing, Regina, I just had a nightmare."

Regina sat down on the edge of my bed and Henry sat next to her.

"Ma, you scared me! I thought something was after you."

"Nope, I'm okay, Kid."

"Henry, you better get to bed. You have school tomorrow."

"But I want to stay with Ma."

"Listen to your mom, okay? I'll be here after school."

"Promise?"

"You know I never break my promises."


	13. Chapter 13

I was sitting in front of Archie, "Look, I have never done this type of thing before. I don't talk to people about the problems I have."

Archie nodded, "I know, but Regina suggested it would be good for you."

"I'm only here because Regina asked me to be."

"Anything we talk about will stay between us."

"Well, did she tell you about what happened?"

"Yes."

"I never thought of myself as being broken, you know? I had a hard childhood and even up until I turned twenty-eight. Henry coming into my life was a huge thing that I never expected. Now that I'm thirty-three, everything has changed."

I paused and Archie waited for me to continue.

"I was happy to come back. I was growing so much closer to Henry and Regina. Everything was perfect until Henry accidentally pushed me. He blames himself for it even though I told him it's not his fault. He got upset when I showed up out of the blue and I completely understand. He feels even more guilty after I lost the use of my arm."

I stared at my arm and sighed.

"It's very understandable that he would feel guilty. Regina told me that she noticed a big change after Dr. Whale gave you the bad news."

"I'm so useless now, Archie. I can't hug my son properly or hold Regina's hands! If I do feel anything in my arm, then it's just excruciating pain."

"Didn't Dr. Whale prescribe something for you?"

"Yeah, but I refused it. I couldn't after…"

"I understand, Emma."

I covered my face with my hands, "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I can't be the Sheriff anymore. I can barely hold a damn fork. What's the point of me now?"

Archie leaned in closer, "Emma, you're not useless. Yes, your arm won't be able to function like normal, but that shouldn't ruin you."

"It already has."

"I know this is difficult to hear, but you can make it through this."

"Oh yeah? What do you know, Archie?" I uncovered my face shouted at him.

Archie didn't flinch when I shouted at him.

"Well, I know that you're a strong person and that you have been through very traumatic things. You have made it through all of them."

"The scars are really ugly too. Regina says that no matter what I'm beautiful, but I feel like she's lying to my face, even if I know she's telling the truth."

"It can be hard to accept the scars, both physical and mental."

"Why does she still want to be with me even after I'm so damaged?"

"Have you ever thought that she loves you for you? No matter what?"

I looked at the ground, "Not really."

"I know your parents are each other's true loves and I believe that you're Regina's just like she is yours."

"We have been dating for a while, you know."

"Everyone is cheering for you."

"Except my Mom."

"Snow is old fashion."

"So is Dad, but he at least he has made more than an effort! He supports us and everything."

"Let her come around on her own, Emma. You'll see, I think she will accept you two as a couple with time." 

**xxx**

After my appointment with Archie, I ended up at the Sheriff's department, and let myself in.

My Dad was relaxing at his desk with his feet up and his eyes closed.

"Dad, you can't sleep on the job!"

He was startled awake, "Hey there, Emma. What's up?"

I sat down across from him, "I went to go see Archie."

He sat up straight, "So how did that go?"

"It went okay, I guess."

"I know that's not all, Kid."

"Why won't Mom accept me and Regina? Is it because she's a woman and because she's the former Evil Queen?"

"Probably both. You see, back in the Enchanted Forest, there weren't many same-sex couples. Everyone at that time was taught that it was wrong. I personally never believed that, but then again, I wasn't exactly raised as 'royalty' until much later."

"So you never had a problem with me and Regina?"

"No, the only thing I was concerned with was that she treated you the way you deserved to be treated. I did notice the change in her and that was what opened me up to you two being together. It makes sense you both share Henry and you've been living with them for quite some time."

"Dad, I'm head over heels in love with her."

My Dad grinned, "Anybody could see that."

"Except me, apparently."

"You're pretty oblivious to things."

"Haha."

"How's your arm?"

"Hurting like a bitch."

"Not taking the pain meds?"

"No, I can't, Dad."

He nodded, "If you're concerned about that, Regina can have them and give them out as needed. That way, you won't feel any pressure of that repeating itself."

"She deserves someone better than me, Dad."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm...I'm useless."

"Emma, you're not useless. You're my baby girl and a Charming."

"But I can't do much with my one functioning arm!"

"Yes, you can do things, even without it working, Emma."

"What _can_ I do?"

"You can love Henry and Regina with all your heart still. Think about it, you're still alive. Isn't that enough?"

I hadn't really thought of it that way. I had been so focused on feeling sorry for myself that I didn't think about the things that I was blessed with.

"What if it's not enough?"

"Emma, love is more than enough. Love can conquer anything. If Harry Potter's mother's love saved him from death, what do you think _your_ love can do?"

"Dad, that's just a book."

"So? That still applies to you. Just hang in there."

He leaned over to kiss my cheek and I gave him a sad smile.

"Thanks, Dad."


	14. Chapter 14

"Regina?"

Regina was sitting on the couch reading a book and put it down once she saw me leaning against the door frame.

"I was wondering where you got to."

"I'm sorry."

She looked a bit surprised, "For what, Emma?"

"For not being very...social."

"Emma, it's very understandable. You just received terrible news. You were grieving, so I wanted to give you the space you needed."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to shut you and Henry out."

"Henry understood after I explained it to him."

"Yeah but I already spent a majority of his life shutting him and you out. I can't do it again."

Regina patted the spot next to her and I sat down on it without any hesitation.

"Emma, you're a strong woman. Henry and I will be with you every step of the way."

She opened her arms up to me and I immediately fell into her embrace. She held onto me as I shook as the sobs wracked my body. I was so damn exhausted of suffering like this alone.

Regina wasn't talking and just held onto me.

Once I was finished I wiped my nose, "Aww shit, I just got snot all over your blouse."

"Don't worry about it, Emma. Henry had done this plenty of times as a baby."

"But it's ruined!"

"I can always get it dry cleaned, Emma. It's just a piece of clothing. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks for letting me…"

"You're welcome."

I tried to wipe my nose again and Regina used a tissue to do it.

"Now I know where Henry got the bad habit of doing this."

She paused and I made a face that looked like I was about to sneeze.

"Blow your nose."

I tried to hold it in, "You're not the boss of me."

She waited before I sneezed into the tissue.

I sniffled and she wiped my nose and my hand.

"You're lucky I love you."

"You...love me?"

This was the first time I ever said that to her.

"Yes, Regina Mills, I love you. This isn't just me saying it because of all the kindness you have shown me over the past months. Ever since I left, I felt like I had been missing something. My heart had a giant hole in my heart that nothing could fill. Henry was a part of helping me find my heart again, but so were you. Without you, I would've been dead."

Regina cringed when she heard me say the final sentence.

"Henry needed both of his mothers."

"No, he didn't need me, Regina. You had done such a wonderful job of raising him. I was just making it worse and…"

She put a finger to my lips, "I don't ever want to hear you say those words again, do you understand me?"

I couldn't find the words to answer her, so I just nodded.

"You're right though, I did have a choice. Part of me wanted to let you die, but I knew that if I allowed that to happen, then I truly would be the Evil Queen all over again. She might be a part of me, but that isn't who I am now."

"At least you were honest. I would've let myself go too if I was you."

She pinched my cheek, "Ow!"

"I told you not to say things like that."

"You didn't have to pinch my cheek! That part of me isn't numb. That hurt like a mother…"

Regina gave me a warning glare.

"I make jokes to cope, Regina. I'll learn to figure out how to work with this new life."

"You'll make it through this trying time, Emma."

She smiled at me before she kissed my cheek, "I love you, my white knight."

 **xxx**

A few years had gone by and Henry had packed all of his bags for college.

Regina was trying not to cry and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, "Regina, it's not like he's leaving forever."

"I know, but you just got him back!"

Henry chuckled, "You can visit me, you know."

"Are you sure that you'll be safe in a big city?"

"Mom, I can handle myself. Ma taught me well, you know."

I gave Henry a thumbs up, "Damn straight."

"Emma!"

"But you're not straight, Ma."

I rolled my eyes, "Well duh."

Henry opened the cab door, "Time for me to go."

The can driver helped Henry put all of his things in the trunk.

Before he got in, he gave us both a group hug and kissed both of our cheeks.

"You two better be on your best behaviors."

"Hey, I'm supposed to be saying that to you, Kid!"

"Don't get Mom pregnant, Ma."

Henry burst out laughing.

"You better not come back with your own kid, Kid, or your mom will kill you."

"You won't kill me?"

"No, I can't be a double standard, now can I?"

"I'll be safe, okay?"

"You better wrap it before you do it!"

Regina smacked my arm, "Emma, that is highly inappropriate."

"Regina, he's eighteen. You know what boys want and it's only one thing."

"Ma, I'm not that way!"

"That's what you say now."

"Mom, tell Ma that she's wrong!"

"You're wrong, Miss Swan."

"Woah, you can't 'Miss Swan' me."

Regina gave me her infamous look that she gave when someone crossed the line.

"Henry, don't forget that you can visit any time, okay? We'll be visiting you for parent weekend."

"Okay. I have to make my own adventure."

He gave us a last group hug before sitting in the backseat of the cab.

I leaned into the passenger's side window, "Listen Buddy, if _anything_ happens to my Kid, I will find you. Got it?"

The taxi driver nodded.

I held onto Regina's hand as the cab took Henry away to his college.

"Thank goodness you smacked my right arm or that would've hurt like a bitch."

"You have such a filthy mouth."

"I bet you can find a better use for it." I said while winking.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Yes, I can."

 **xxx**

"Ew Regina, I wasn't talking about this!"

I was spitting out the vegetables that Regina had given me.

"I can't believe you spit out my food!"

"I love you and all, but vegetables are gross."

Regina rolled her eyes and pushed another plate towards me that had brussel sprouts.

I made a cross with my two fingers, "Oh no, you keep that away from me!"

"Emma, you're an adult, so act like one."

"I am, but this is torture. You're not even trying to interrogate me."

"It's not torture. You need to open your mind to the foods that you're missing out on."

"That looks like death wrapped in a handbag."

Regina had her hands on her hips, "You better eat this or you'll be spending a week on the couch and without any of my lasagna."

"That's blackmail!"

Regina waited, "One…"

I shoved it in my mouth and after I swallowed, I pretended to puke.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

I put my head on the table and closed my eyes.

"Oh no, I see the light."

Regina rolled her eyes and left me at the dinner table, "You can be dramatic on your own time. I have to meet with your parents."

"What? Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"I hate secrets, Regina."

She went over to me and kissed my cheek, "I will tell you when I get back, okay? It's something that I need to do."

"Fine, but you owe me cuddles when you get home." I said while pouting.

Regina chuckled, "I didn't think I would have such a _needy_ girlfriend."

"You better leave now or I'll start throwing your disgusting brussel sprouts at you."

 **xxx**

Regina had knocked on the Charmings' door before Snow had opened the door.

"Hello, Regina. I'm surprised to see you. Did I forget that we invited you?"

"I invited her, Snow." Charming said.

"Come in." Snow said.

Regina hung up her coat and sat down at the island. She hadn't felt this nervous in years and Charming tried to give her a friendly smile.

Snow and Charming sat down across from her. Charming handed her a coffee.

"Do you have anything strong?"

"No, Snow said no alcohol in the house."

Regina nodded.

"So what brings you here? Is something wrong with Emma?" Snow asked with concern in her voice.

"Oh no, Emma is good! She threatened me with brussel sprouts."

Charming chuckled, "Yeah, her "diet" proved that she's not much a vegetable person."

"I wanted to talk to you both about something very important."

"Go ahead." Snow said.

"As you know, Emma and I have been dating for a while…"

"Yes, I know." Snow said with a little malice in her voice.

"Snow, give Regina a chance. Go ahead."

"Although you two didn't raise her, she turned out to be a wonderful woman. I can tell that she has both of her traits. Her stubbornness is obviously from you, Snow. Her goofiness is from you, Charming."

"I am not stubborn!"

"There she goes again." Charming said with a wink.

Snow nudged him.

"Snow, I know that you disapprove of me dating her…"

"The only reason I disapprove is because I'm not used to two women being together. Also, you were my step-mother if I remember correctly."

Regina tried not to let that get to her, "Yes, I understand that. What your father did to me is…"

"Unforgivable." Snow finished for Regina.

Regina was in awe that Snow would say that about her own father.

"How did you…?"

"I found out later when he was on his deathbed."

"I'm so sorry that you had to hear it that way."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that with him."

Snow reached over the table and held onto Regina's hand.

"The past is the past, that's what Emma told me."

Charming nodded in agreement.

"You two are madly in love with each other. It reminds me of how Charming and I were back then. Mind you, you didn't trap Emma in a net."

"No, she didn't." Regina said with a smile on her face.

"And she didn't throw rocks at you."

"I said I was sorry for hitting your head, Charming."

"I still got a scar from that."

"Wounds heal."

"Tell that to my head."

Regina cleared her throat, "I came here today to ask you if I could ask for Emma's hand in marriage."

Charming and Snow looked at each other and then faced Regina.

"Before I say yes, there's one thing that I require." Snow said firmly.

"Anything."

"You have to let me help you pick out a dress for you."

"You have my word."

"Welcome to the family, Regina." Charming said with a grin.

 **xxx**

I heard the bedroom door open and opened my eyes, "Welcome home." I mumbled as I wiped sleep from my eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Sweetheart."

"Over my dead body."

"Emma, don't joke about that."

"Sorry."

She kneeled down in front of the side of my bed.

"I need to ask you something, Emma."

I glanced at the clock and saw that it read 4AM.

"Can this wait until morning?"

"No."

"Just gimme five more minutes."

"Emma, this can't wait."

"Okay okay, where's the fire?"

"No fire, Emma. Just look at me, please."

I opened my eyes wide for dramatic effect and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Be serious."

"I'm serious." I said as I kissed her nose.

I saw her fumbling for something in her hand.

"I know that we have just begun getting to know one another again, but I have to tell you something. The last time I was in love with someone was Daniel."

I held my breath.

"Mother never approved of him and she had crushed his heart right in front of me."

Regina inhaled sharply and tried to concentrate on what she was saying instead of crying.

"After Daniel's death, I never imagined that I would find someone like him again until you came along."

"Regina…"

"Shh, please let me finish."

I kept my mouth shut as she continued to speak.

"No matter how annoying you were or how badly you dressed, I knew that the moment I saw you, I had fallen in love with you. I had fought with my emotions for such a long time. I was so angry at you for when you tried to take your own life. I didn't want it to come to that, but as you know, Henry comes first. I didn't think you actually left and when you did, I felt like I was missing something. I was missing you as each day passed and I had become bitter. I didn't treat everyone like they should be. Henry was the one that actually taught me to forgive you. Even though he was struggling with it himself, he told me that you loved me too. I didn't believe him at first, but I knew that our son wouldn't ever lie to us like he did as a child."

Regina cleared her throat, "What I'm trying to say, Emma, is that I would like you to be my wife, if you'll have me."

I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming, so I pinched myself.

I launched myself at her and knocked her over while covering her with kisses, "Yes, yes, I will marry you!"

Regina started laughing, "It's not official until I put a ring on your finger."

I rolled off of her and let her sit up.

She opened the box and my jaw dropped as I saw that the ring had a swan with a crown on the top of its head.

"It's perfect, Regina."

I was wiping at my face as tears kept falling down my face.

Regina leaned into kiss the tears away.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I need to stop ending my fics where Emma and Regina get married. It's like I'm copping out.**

 **I didn't want Snow to not approve of their relationship forever though.**

 **I feel like Snow would've eventually become opened up to the thought of them together in the end.**

 **I googled the vows that they said, but took my time finding the right ones that fit them the best.**

 **Thank you, SKRowling, for helping me thinking of the names!**

 **I want to thank whoever suggested that they have that specific number of children.**

 **xxx**

I was pacing back and forth at the altar.

"You need to stop pacing like that or you'll wear out the carpet."

"That's easy for you to say!"

"You need to calm down, she'll be here."

"What if she doesn't come?"

"She asked _you_ to marry her, remember? Why would she back out now?"

"She's gonna back out?!"

"Emma, take a deep breath. Regina is going to marry you. Now, stand up straight before your mother comes out here and kills me."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one getting married."

"I already got married."

"Obviously."

My Dad put my hand on my shoulder, "She'll be here."

 **xxx**

Regina was waiting for Snow to appear with her wedding dress.

Snow came in with a large box and had a giant smile on her face.

Regina turned around to look at Snow, "Please tell me you didn't get me something pink."

"Regina, I would never do that to you, especially not on your wedding day."

Snow opened the lid of the box and took out the wedding dress.

"Oh Snow, it's so beautiful…"

"I wasn't sure if my wedding dress was brought over after the curse. I was lucky that Belle found it in the back of Gold's shop."

"Are you sure you want me to wear it? It must mean the world to you."

"Yes Regina, I'm sure."

Regina put on Snow's dress and Snow made sure that everything was perfect.

"Now, let's go show Emma what she's missing." Snow said while winking at Regina.

 **xxx**

The music began to play and I watched my Dad sprint as fast as he could to the door.

As the doors opened, I saw my mom on one side of Regina and holding her arm while my Dad did the same thing.

My parents were smiling at me and I was speechless as I saw Regina coming down the aisle.

Henry was my best man and he was more than excited when he saw his other mother walking down the aisle.

Regina was standing next to me while my Dad stood on my side and my Mom stood on Regina's.

Archie smiled at both of us, "I told you it would work out, Emma."

I grinned at him and gave him a fist bump. That might've been weird, but he got the jist.

Regina held my hand as she said her vows.

"I promise to be there for you, in cold winter mornings, to warm you, on soft springs to watch our love grow, in our summers to play in the light of the sun, and in our autumn to kiss your fingers and say, it has all been worth it - every moment of our love."

I cleared my throat and tried not to cry.

"The love I bear for you burns brightly - so bright and so hot that it creates its own star - a place in the firmament where our love warms us everyday. I vow to feed that warmth - to let us flow over us for all time and to never let our star stop lighting our path."

Tears were flowing down Regina's face and I tried not to cry too.

"We are gathered together here to unite this woman Emma Swan and this woman Regina Mills in the bonds of matrimony."

Archie turned towards Regina first, "Do you take Emma Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

He turned towards me, "Do you take Regina Mills to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"By the authority vested in me by the State of Maine I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I leaned in and kissed Regina deeply, I could feel the love coursing through my veins as our lips touched. The only thing that existed right now was the kiss that I was sharing with Regina.

I heard my Dad clear his throat, "Don't forget about the reception."

"Thanks, Dad."

 **xxx**

It was time for our first dance as a married couple and boy was I nervous.

"Will you have this dance, Milady?" I asked as I offered my hand to Regina.

Regina put her hand in mine, "I didn't know you had such manners, Mrs. Swan-Mills."

I wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"Well, I had someone grill me to pieces over it."

"Of course you did."

"Are you happy, Regina?"

"Yes, Emma, I'm beyond happy."

"You finally got your happy ending, Mrs. Swan-Mills."

Regina kissed my cheek, "It's better than I could imagine."

 **xxx**

After our first dance, Regina and I cut the cake together. Before she could object, I smooshed it in her face. The look she gave me made me immediately regret my decision. I thought she was going to fireball my ass.

She picked up a much bigger cake slice and smooshed it in my face while rubbing it in for good measure.

Everyone was laughing when Regina did that and she had a smirk on her face afterwards. We were handing out the pieces of cake and it was time to enjoy it for myself.

"Emma, you shouldn't be eating stuffing your face with your wedding cake!" My mom scolded me.

"Look Mom, I already have it all over my face."

Regina had already wiped her face and was trying to get the cake off my face as I continued to eat it off my face.

"Mrs. Swan-Mills, you stop eating right now!"

"Oh come on!"

Regina magiced the cake off my face.

"You were ruining your makeup."

"I'm still good looking without it."

"Yes, but I don't think you want to _eat_ your makeup."

"Gross."

Henry walked up and got in between us.

"So should I be expecting a sibling soon or what?"

I almost choked on my cake and Regina hit my back to keep me from choking.

"What? I had to beat Grandma to asking you two."

"Kid, I haven't even thought of where to go for our honeymoon."

"What? I thought you had it all planned!"

"Uh...no?"

"This is why I don't put you in charge of these important things."

"Well, you gotta live with me and my goof ups."

"Maybe we should get divorced."

"Hey!"

Henry chuckled at our banter.

"When do we expect to have future grandbabies?" My mom asked.

"Mom, you might end up with furbabies at this point. One kid is enough."

"Ma!"

"Sorry Kid, but it's true."

Regina rolled her eyes at me.

" _If_ we decide to have any children, Snow, I promise that you will be the first to know."

"I am not changing any diapers." I said.

"You will be changing diapers, waking up in the morning, and everything else. So help me if you don't!"

My dad chuckled, "Happy wife is a happy life."

 **xxx**

It seemed like a billion years had gone, but maybe ten had. Regina had a fiery look in her eyes as she glared at me.

"Just breathe, Babe." I said while trying to stay calm. Regina gripped onto my hand and I thanked that it was my right hand because I couldn't feel a thing.

"Don't you dare tell me to 'Just breathe', Miss Swan!"

"Hey, not cool. We're totally married and have been for the past ten years!"

"Shut up before I use my magic to zip that pretty mouth of yours!"

 **xxx**

Regina was holding our babies in her arms and she was smiling wide.

"How the hell did we have quadruplets? I can't afford all those diapers with my paycheck, Regina."

"Maybe you need a raise."

I rolled my eyes, "I got this crazy woman as my boss."

She gave me this look and I shut up.

Henry raced into the delivery room, "Holy cow, Mom! Four sisters? I knew you guys were busy but…"

"Watch your mouth, Kid!"

"Sorry, Ma."

Henry moved closer to see his four sisters.

"Have you named them yet?"

"Not yet, Henry. Did you want to help us name them?"

"Yeah."

"How am I gonna tell them apart?"

"You'll find a way to do it."

"Maybe we should put signs on them like, "Thing 1, Thing 2, Thing 3, and Thing 4."

"I will _not_ have you doing that to my babies!"

"Ours, Regina, ours."

 **xxx**

I was staring down four little girls: Wren, Lark, Raven, and Finch.

I had their pajamas in my hands, "Alright Kiddos, you let me put these on you, and we'll all sit down to listen to a bedtime story."

"NO!" They shouted in unison as they jumped from bed to bed.

"Come on, please! I told your mom that I could put you guys to bed. If you don't listen, then she'll come in and start yelling at all of us. You don't want her to do that, right?"

The little girls looked so scared and sat down on their beds.

"So, come here Thing 1 and Thing 2, we'll…"

"I told you not to call them Thing 1 and Thing 2!"

Regina stormed into the room and gave me a look that could kill.

Regina smiled at the four of them, "Now girls, please get into your pajamas so me and your mama can read you a bedtime story."

"Okay, Mom!"

I watched as the four girls obediently listened to my wife.

"How did you get them to listen to you?"

"They saw me first, so they became attached."

"Hey, they saw my face too!"

"I guess they loved mine more."

 **xxx**

Our little girls settled into their beds while Regina and I sat in between their beds.

"What story did you girls want to hear tonight?"

One said, "How you and Mama met!"

Another said, "I wanna hear about Grandma and Grandpa!"

The four of them were arguing when Henry came in the door.

"Hey, little sisters!"

"Henry!"

They tackled him once and he started laughing while he hugged all of them.

"Let's listen to them tell a story, okay?"

The four girls sat on one bed with Henry while Regina and I sat on the other bed.

"Once Upon A Time, there was a young eleven year old boy that went in search for his birth mom…"


End file.
